With or Without Me
by gamersweetheart
Summary: Finally done saving the world, Orihime decides to take a risk and put herself out there. How will Ichigo react? Full of Ichihime fluff and humor. I do NOT own Bleach or the cover photo. Edited as of 9/4/18
1. The Kiss

**With or Without Me**

 **The Kiss**

 **AN:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters nor do I own the cover photo.

* * *

It was the day before an important exam. Ichigo wasn't ready, staying up late every night to fight hollows was taking a toll on him. It seemed like every time he'd get a chance to study or do homework his badge would go off. Luckily, Ichigo was staying caught up with all his school work thanks to all of Orihime's help. She took great notes for him to look at while he studied and once again, she was over at his place to make sure he passed their exam tomorrow. She'd stop by after work to bring some bread for his family and see if he needed any help. Ichigo was very careful not to offend her bread that "was not a bunch of rejects but extra bread made with love."

In all honesty, the bright-haired teen wasn't sure what he'd do without her or his family. She came over to help his sisters when they "became women", she was there to help Yuzu when she was starting to feel left out of life because she filled the mom role so young, and she talked everything out with Karin when she started to catch on to everything she missed when he first came into his powers. Isshin was so thankful he even made Ichigo take him to her apartment to thank her for everything she does for them, which lead to both of them crying. No one was surprised by that though, they could both be emotional, much to Ichigo's dismay. As Ichigo thought more on the subject, he and his hollow had no idea when Inoue became such a big part of his life.

The substitute soul reaper was pulled out of his thoughts when said healer shut her book. He watched as she stood from his bed to stretch her back, they have been studying for a good two hours. It always amazed him how comfy she could look while being very cute. Her leggings with warm socks matched her long white sweater. She had her hair put up for once, in a messy bun. Hell, she could wear anything and look perfect in his eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun? I think you understand it all now but do you want me to leave my notes with you in case you run across something you need help on?" She timidly inquired before leaving him on his own.

"Umm... sure. Thanks, Inoue." He stood, planning to walk his good friend to the front door when suddenly she stopped and looked at him with those big stormy eyes of hers. It was clear Inoue was nervous because she had her hands clenched while biting her lower lip. She took another timid step towards him before stopping again.

"Kur-Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what would happen next.

"Do you think, that is, is it okay to be selfish every once and awhile? I mean if it doesn't hurt anyone?" Her face was bright red she couldn't even look at him. He couldn't figure out what was going on but whatever it was seemed to really be bothering her. And why wasn't she looking at him?

"Inoue, look at me. What's going on?" He asked while grabbing her chin to get her to finally look at him. She looked so scared. He couldn't stand that look on her, it made him think of all the things they've been through in the past. All the times he failed to protect her and she ended up getting hurt.

"Do you? Think it's okay? Even if it could change everything? She persisted. Those smoky eyes of hers were full of determination.

"Yeah, I mean we're all selfish sometimes. Plus, change doesn't have to be bad Inoue."

She nodded her head before she took another step closer. She kept this up until she was right in front of him, she reached her hands up slowly until they were on his face. His eyes were wide as he waited to see what she'd do next. He couldn't help but blush at how close they were. _'What the hell is she doing?'_ He wondered.

"Do you trust me?" She questioned.

"Of course." He didn't even think before answering her.

"Close your eyes." She requested.

Giving her one last look of confusion, he slowly closed his eyes. The feel of hands on his face intensified along with her smell. She always smelled so sweet, maybe it was what she eats? No, that couldn't be it because she always ate such odd things...

All thoughts stopped when he felt her lips touch his. ' _Holy shit!'_ Ichigo thought when his brain started functioning again.

It was a quick but she pushed a little harder this time, trying to get him to kiss her back. He felt something wet on his cheek as she pulled away. His eyes opened and he saw tears running down her face. Ichigo was stuck at _'oh my Gods, we kissed!'_ and hadn't moved a muscle. He didn't kiss her back and he didn't register why she'd be crying right now. It was pure shock and confusion for him.

She backed away, still looking at him as she bent down to pick up her bag. It was like she was trying to memorize everything about him. He finally came to when she talked again.

"I'm so s-so so-r-ry. I just, I h-had to tr-y. I-It won't happen again, I promise." Orihime sobbed before she ran to open his door and fled down the stairs to the front door. She was hoping everyone would be busy so she could make it out of his house without anyone seeing her but it looked like the Gods weren't going to allow that to happen.

Once down the stairs, she had to pass by the living room to reach the front door. To her horror, all of the remaining Kurosaki members were sitting there watching a show. They looked over, getting ready to say goodbye when they saw her face. Isshin instantly stood getting ready to walk over to her when she put her hand up. If he touched her she'd lose what little control she had over her emotions. Orihime's only thought was to get out of here and home where it was safe.

"I'm sorry" was all she could get out before she rushed to put her boots on and ran home with speed and endurance Orihime didn't know she possessed.

When they heard the door close, Isshin looked towards his daughters with a "stay here" glance before slowly walking up the stairs to talk to his son. Hopefully, the issue could be fixed. The young woman was already a large part of their family, but no one would hurt more than his son.

* * *

Ichigo was still standing in the same spot that she kissed him. He didn't know what to think, not that it mattered. His father walked into his room before Ichigo could figure anything out. The confused teen was expecting to get kicked or punched by the crazy old man; however, all his dad did was come in and sit on his desk chair. He didn't say anything or even look at him. He just sat with forearms on his knees looking at his hands waiting for Ichigo to start talking. This day just kept getting stranger by the minute for Ichigo.

He walked to his bed and sat down, much like his father but his head was in his hands, pulling on his already messy hair. "She kissed me."

If Isshin wasn't ready to listen, he wouldn't have heard that small confession from his son. Isshin wasn't blind, hell, anyone could see the tow bright-haired teens had a special relationship. It was how he and his late wife acted before they admitted anything. It was a bit different since Orihime was shy but the older man knew one thing was clear, the two teens were in sync. Without talking they'd know what the other needed and neither of them had ever doubted the other. When the retired captain heard from an old friend in soul society that his son died, Isshin was devastated. Grateful to have another chance with his son but still heartbroken. When he asked how Ichigo was brought back to him, his friend explained that Inoue-chan brought him back by pleading to him. That kind of bond was unheard of! From that moment on, he knew his son was meant to be with her. Isshin just wasn't sure if it was the right time or not, this kiss would change things. He just hoped for the better.

"Did you like it?" He asked Ichigo without looking up.

"Wh-what do you mean?!" Ichigo was bright red in the face, was his dad really trying to be a perv at a moment like this?

"Not like that. Did you feel anything? Was it like being kissed by your sisters?" Isshin was trying to help without giving away any answers. This was something his son would have to figure out on his own.

Ichigo started to think about the kiss. He did feel something, but could he really act on it? No. He couldn't lose her like he did his mom. His father knew him too well to let that train of thought continue.

"Son, I have always tried to let you live your life. You know what you are doing and with everything you have gone through, you are an adult. You may only be 17 but you've done more in your short life than most. With that said, can you stand by and let her go? She's waited years for you. If you don't let her in you'll lose her to someone else. Can you handle that? Her in someone else's arms? Spending less time with you and more time with him. Starting life with this other man?" Maybe jealousy could get his stubborn son to let down some walls he built around his heart.

Everything his father was saying started pissing Ichigo off more and more. The idea of her with someone else wasn't going over well with him. But he couldn't handle the idea of getting close to her and someone using her to get to him. What if he failed her again and Orihime was hurt, or worse?

"I can't." Was all Ichigo could respond.

Isshin stood and patted his son on the back in a supportive way. "I hope you know what you're doing, son. You fear you'll lose her if you do try to build a relationship with her but if you don't try you are guaranteed to lose her."

He walked out and went to talk to his girls. It would be best if they were elsewhere when Ichigo went after the healer that won over all their hearts. Sometimes his son could be a little slow when it came to emotions and women... Maybe his son was doomed after all.

It took Ichigo about five minutes to realize what his father said was true. He ran out the door, down the stairs, and put his shoes on. He had to talk to Orihime. IF it wasn't too late, he couldn't lose her. Not now, not after the door to a relationship with Inoue was finally open.

* * *

Orihime was laying in her bed, crying her heart out. He didn't kiss her back. Orihime, at long last, finally put herself out there. She knew there was a possibility, she always wondered if she read into things too much when it came to him but seeing it with her own eyes killed her. The emotional teen didn't want to think about seeing him tomorrow at school. She was even thinking about the possibility of calling in sick. She could fail one exam and still get a good great with how high her grades were.

"Inoue."

Jumping, she turned to the doorway to see Ichigo standing there, breathing hard. He looked like a mess. If Ichigo looked like she felt then Orihime didn't want to know what she currently looked like. Orihime assumed he used the emergency key under her mat to come in. He could have easily knocked and she missed it by her loud cries.

"Wh-what are y-you doing h-here?" She tried to ask but her sobs were making it difficult.

"Oh, Inoue." He went over to her and dropped to his knees in front of the futon. He didn't even think, he just pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried. Orihime cried until there was nothing left. Gripping his shirt as hard as she could, Orihime pulled back enough to see his damp shirt. She felt bad his shirt was so wet and she didn't want to get comfort from him but she couldn't push him away. He always made her feel safe, even now.

"Why are you here?" She asked when she could finally talk again, though her voice was a little rough.

"I'm sorry, Inoue. I-I don't know what to do." He answered honestly.

She pulled back a little to look at him. His face may not show much but his eyes would give everything away.

"What do you mean? I told you I would leave you alone. I won't push myself on you." She was hurt, how could he think so low of her?

"No Inou- Orihime, I-I want this. I just, I don't know what to do. OR where we go from here." He said while his chocolate eyes peered into her smoky ones. His heart was beating out of his chest. He wasn't ready to open up completely but he could try if she was okay with that. He wasn't a romantic guy or a guy of many words. He was just him. Would he be enough to make her happy?

She gasped as he said her name. That was the first time he'd ever called her that. She couldn't help the butterflies she felt in her stomach when he spoke. Orihime refused to believe he'd actually want her of all people.

"I don't understand. Are you upset with me for the kiss? Do you want to be with me?" She questioned. She didn't want to push him but at the same time, she had to hear it from him so there was no mistake. Orihime's heart couldn't take it.

He pulled her closer and hugged her tight. He leaned his head down so his mouth rested on the top of her head before speaking again, "I want to try to be with you. I can't promise anything but I also can't lose you."

She pulled back right away and looked at him. Shock clearly showed on her face while he showed determination with a bit of fear.

"You mean it?" She couldn't help but ask. This was just too good to be true.

"Yes."

More tears started to fall but this time from pure joy. She loved this man. She loved all of him, even when she was faced with the hollow inside him. She gave him the biggest and brightest smile she could muster before hugging him back while trying to remember not to squeeze too tight.

"Do you want to try? See where this takes us?" Oddly, even after the kiss, he was scared. He had fought in wars; hell, he even died and yet asking this one well two simple questions was scarier than all of that. It was only a few seconds before Orihime nodded her head, yes but it felt like years for the poor man.

He gave her a smile back, a real full blown one.

"I have another question for you... Can we, I mean, could we have a do-over? That first kiss was pretty lame." He asked while rubbing the back of his head.

She giggled before he quieted her with a small kiss. Neither knew if they were dating, boyfriend-girlfriend, or what. All they knew was they were trying for more. Oddly enough, even after she made the first move and kissed him, Ichigo was still scared.


	2. Dinner with the Family

**Dinner with the Family**

* * *

 _The next day after school_

"Ichigo, what is going on with you and Orihime-chan?" Chad finally asked after sitting at the park for a while. He had hoped Ichigo would say something but he hasn't yet. They've been sitting there for a while without anyone talking.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ichigo nervously answered. He wasn't ready to talk about all this. He didn't have any answers himself, how could he answer someone else's questions?

Chuckling, Chad said, "I saw you two at the end of the day."

 **Flashback**

Ichigo spotted Orihime walking towards the exit after switching her shoes, ready to leave for the day. "Orihime!" Ichigo called out. The young woman turned, giving him one of her dazzling smiles. She waited for him to catch up before speaking.

"Kurosaki-kun! How do you think the exam went?"

Blushing, he answered with a quick "good thanks." Ichigo started walking with her outside until he realized Chad was waiting for him by the gates. He needed to tell the young woman goodbye but how? What he wanted to do was hug her, could he do that? With so many people around? What about a kiss? They only started kisses last night but it felt damn good. Unfourcanetly Ichigo never had a chance to make a choice. Chad made his way towards the two, unknowingly interrupting an extremely awkward goodbye.

"Hello, Chan-kun!" The young woman greeted. Chad nodded at her in greeting before looking between the two. Something was off, while Orihime was normally a cheerful person, today was different. She was overjoyed standing next to Ichigo. The angry teen seemed confused, possibly terrified.

After shifting awkwardly Orihime spoke up. "Well... I better head out. I don't want to be late for work."

"Bye" Chad's quietly spoken word made her smile.

"Bye," Ichigo said while lifting his arms to hug her. She started to do the same before they both blushed red and dropped their arms. Ichigo awkwardly patted her shoulder before they both blushed red and dropped their arms. Ichigo awkwardly patted her shoulder before they parted ways.

' _Smooth. Real smooth.'_ He thought to himself. Chad's raised eyebrows were raised high, hidden behind his shaggy hair.

 **End Flashback**

"Yeah... Um I'm not sure..." Ichigo mumbled while watching his sisters come walking towards them. Ichigo had never been happier to see his sisters. It meant the end to this awkward conversation.

"I'm happy for you, both of you. She's loved you for a very long time." Chad's words shocked Ichigo.

' _She loves me? She has for a very long time? What the hell, how does he know before me?'_ As if reading his thoughts, Chad decided to help his friend out a bit. He knew they had a thing for each other but both were too nervous to do anything about it. From what he knows of Ichigo he's probably worried something will happen and he'd lose the healer. Chad had tried to help them notice the other or at least talk but it would seem he wasn't needed after all.

"Uryu will threaten you as soon as he finds out you two have something. He cares for her. I won't, you know she's a sister to me and not to hurt her. You don't have anything to worry about, just be honest with yourself." Chad got up to head home after saying hello to Ichigo's sisters.

He knew his friend would have a lot to go over and he wasn't one for long drawn out conversations. Chad wouldn't lie he hoped to be there when Uryu found out they were finally coming together as a couple. Ichigo and his sisters headed home together after saying their farewells to Chad. It was getting late and Yuzu needed to get dinner started.

Dinner was extremely awkward. He should have known his father's help ended that night. He sat there plotting all the ways he'd kick that old man's ass after tonight. Yuzu had already yelled at them three times. While he may be hard-headed, he knew not to tick his blonde sister off. Ichigo would just wait until after dinner to fight his father.

"Ichigo my boy! Why don't we have Inoue-chan come over for dinner?" Isshin asked while wiggling his eyebrows at his son, trying to get a rise out of the younger man.

"Yes! That would be so much fun, we haven't had a girl's day in a while. Maybe we could do both? Yuzu added to her father's idea hopefully. It seemed to go over her head that their father was attempting to set off her older brother.

Karin was starting to read her family much better after everything they been through over the past few years and she knew Ichigo was getting mad and embarrassed. She decided to step up and be a good sister.

"Just man up and ask her out." With that, she went back to eating her food as if nothing happened at all. Her family was beyond annoying so tuning them out was a gift she learned early on.

Of course, Isshin started laughing while Yuzu giggled. Ichigo's face was scarlet.

"Oi! Will you two knock it off already?! Orihime and I are fine the way we are. She doesn't need to come to dinner with the crazy family." However, he knew he messed up as soon as three sets of eyes were on him. Each wide with a large grin attached.

"Orihime huh?" His father said while rubbing his chin.

"That is her name." He was being difficult but he wasn't ready to talk to his family about this. Heck, he hadn't even talked to her about it yet. They kind of got busy kissing and forgot everything else. But now that he was thinking about her soft lips his face was turning pink after he finally calmed down his blush from earlier.

"Wow Ichi-nii, I didn't know you had it in you." Karin was truly shocked. She couldn't figure out how her brother got the hottest girl around town.

"Orihime-chan will be our big sister someday!" Yuzu was now in her own world trying to picture the cute kids they'd have and a wedding. She figured she'd get to be a bride's maid since she was family. Now she had to figure out what colors would look food for them... They would need to have at least ten kids, they would be so adorable!

Isshin ran over to his poster of their mother to cry, telling her how their oldest finally stepped up and they'd have grandchildren soon. Karin kept eating, ignoring her crazy family as Ichigo stomped up to his room, hitting his father on his way. _Stupid family. Agh! Why can't they leave me alone?'_

When Ichigo got to his room, he threw Kon out the window for being a perv before he felt his phone buzz.

 **Orihime:** _Is everything alright?_

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. She was so tuned into his spiritual pressure, she always knew when he was irritated, fighting sad and happy.

 **Ichigo:** _Yeah, just my crazy family._

 **Orihime:** _They aren't crazy! I love them hehe_

 **Ichigo:** _Well they are nice to you –_-_

 **Orihime:** _(Smiley face)_

After taking some time to calm down and think about all that was said at dinner, Ichigo came up with the perfect solution. Why not text Inoue?! They would be able to see the other's reactions, they could take their time to respond, and they could be honest. The real question was if Ichigo could get the courage to start that important, yet awkward conversation. He sat on his bed, unsure how to start. It amazed him that he could fight in wars with two worlds on his shoulders but talking to Orihime was enough to make Ichigo lose his mind. He took a deep breath and decided the best course of action would be just to be blunt.

 **Ichigo:** _What are we doing? After last night that is._

After he hit send he felt so stupid. That's the best he could do? Whatever they had going on could very well end after that lame text. Five minutes later and there was still no response, Ichigo was officially freaking out. He knew he'd mess this up and now she might never talk to him again. He started to pace his room. Maybe a hollow would come so he could burn off some steam. All thoughts stopped when Ichigo felt his phone buzz again.

"Calm down, it's just a text." He told himself before looking at his phone.

 **Orihime:** _I don't know. I'm willing to go with whatever you feel is right._

Back to square one. Running his hands through his hair he couldn't help but talk to himself.

"What the hell do I say now? That I know you love me and have for a while now but I don't know how much you mean to me? Why didn't you tell me? Do you want to go on a date?" With a frustrated sigh, he threw his phone on his bed and went to take a shower. Maybe that would help him calm down since the hollows seemed to enjoy his suffering and weren't attacking tonight.

Closing the door, he missed a little stuffed lion climb back into his window with a huge grin.

"What to say indeed..." The evil little lion said before grabbing Ichigo's phone and getting to work.


	3. Texting Gone Kon

**Texting Gone Kon**

Ichigo was feeling much better after his shower. Now that he was calm and able to think straight, he figured it would only get worse if he didn't respond to her. He was positive they were both worried about the situation. Just what to say... Do guys even talk about this kind of thing? Maybe a talk with his dad was needed. That thought alone scared him but he knew his dad would be there if he needed it. His only other options were in soul society and he wasn't sure he wanted any of them to know about his problem.

When Ichigo got back to his room the first thing he noticed was his phone was now on his desk. He figured Yuzu came in to clean again. That was until he saw stuff on the floor from waking up late for school. _'What the...'_

He picked up his phone and noticed he had a new message from Orihime. He figured she was probably worried since it took him so long to respond, now he was thinking the shower might not have been the best idea.

 **Orihime:** _Yes, I'd love that, with Ichigo._

"What the heck?" He was lost at what she was talking about until he saw a longer text from himself.

 **Ichigo:** _Hello my goddess, Ichigo's showering, prob think' of u. He's 2 scared 2 tell u the truth. U should let me show u how a real man is. I promise u'll enjoy it._

 **Orihime:** _… Kon?_

 **Ichigo:** _The 1 n only_

 **Orihime:** _Thank you for the offer, but I really do care for Ichigo. What is he too scared to tell me? Did he change his mind?_

 **Ichigo:** _NO! K, I don't want 2 die so I'll help the kid out. He's scared he'll mess up, or some1 will use u 2 get 2 him and he can't handle the thought of losing u. Would u go on a date with him? He really likes u. (I'd still b better 4 u.)_

 **Orihime:** _Yes, I'd love that, with Ichigo._

"Aw man! She picked you over me" Kno's whine came from his shoulder.

"Kon! What the hell were you thinking?" Ichigo exclaimed as he threw the lion into the wall. He was about to punch him again when Rukia spoke up from his window.

"Sounds like he did something to help you if this girl picked you over him."

"RRRRRUUUUKKKKIIIIAAAAAA" Kon headed straight towards his other lover (in his mind) before she tossed him back out the window.

"So... who's the girl who picked you?"

"What are you doing here? You can't sleep in my closet midget."

This caused her to get up and kick him in the face before answering his question. "I was set to get a hollow update, jerk! I just happened to hear your talk with Kon before coming in. And don't give me that look, if you worked on reading reiatsu like we all told you, you would have known I was here." Crossing her arms, she sat on his bed to show she wasn't going anywhere until he started talking.

"They've been about the same, nothing unusual." He sat at his desk. He still had to text Orihime and block out the whole Kon texting thing. He didn't have time to deal with her too.

"You really aren't going to tell me anything?" She questioned in anyone.

"No."

"Fine, oh before I go I need to look at your badge."

He pointed to his badge. He had no idea what she wanted with it. Maybe they made a new one? One that wasn't so annoying. That train of thought didn't last long before she took off with it out the window. He ran after her to see what she was doing when he saw his dad down there taking his soul candy.

"Damn it!" He ran down the stairs and out the door but it was too late, they were gone. Sadly, he knew his father would tell her everything. He figured he might as well go back to his room and text Orihime. There was no stopping this insane family.

He opened his phone and found a new group text.

 **Group chat:**

 **(Chad, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Tatsuki)**

 **Tatsuki:** _Are you free to go to the beach next weekend? It would be fun to get away for the weekend. These exams have been killer._

 **Chad:** _Cool._

 **Uryu:** _I guess I could go for a day._

 **Orihime:** _Yes! This will be so much fun!_

' _Well, looks like we're going to the beach next weekend. That gives me a full two weeks to plan a date.'_

 **Ichigo to the group:** _I'm in._

Now he had to text Orihime fast since she'd see he texted the group and had her phone. He figured the best place to start would be with Kon. _'Damn ugly lion'_ he thought as he typed out his message.

 **Ichigo:** _Sorry about that, you know Kon. I'm glad you picked me over him lol. If you're still interested I'd like to take you out on a date._

It took him three tries to get it to sound right. After he hit send he realized saying "if you're still interested" part was stupid because she was less than ten minutes ago. Sighing he realized he has no game what so ever. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he got her response.

 **Orihime:** _I'd love that. When were you thinking?_

' _When were you thinking? Crap. If we go to the beach next Friday and come back Sunday I guess we could do dinner... Or would she want to do something at the beach? Maybe I could drive her down there? Where there classes on "how to be a boyfriend"?'_

' _BOYFRIEND?! When did I become a boyfriend?'_ He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought over what he was thinking. Did he want to be her boyfriend? Did he want to be her boyfriend? Why was he thinking about this weekend when he could easily push it off another week before going. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Ichigo didn't want to delay in seeing her. Sunday, it was then. He'd take her out Sunday after their weekend away and if all went well after the beach trip and date he'd ask her to be his girlfriend. They've been through enough to know if they can trust one another and he wasn't going to waste time now that the healer opened his heart for the first time since his mother.

He went to bed with a smile on his face. What teenage guy wouldn't look forward to seeing Orihime in a swimsuit? He would have good dreams tonight...

"UYRU WILL SEE HER TOO!" He yelled as he shot up in bed. The thought of him seeing his Orihime pissed him off. Well, there went his good dreams. He couldn't even look forward to a hollow call since his badge was gone. Oh, how he hated everyone right now. Well everyone but Inoue, that is.


	4. Beach Trip

**The Beach**

The beach was beautiful and just what the group of friends needed. Some time away to relax and be normal teens. After Ichigo and Uryu's deathmatch (aka volleyball) they went out to dinner before heading back out on the sand. They were making a bonfire so they could stay out and talk. It was nice, they could leave everything at home while they all enjoyed each other's company. No hollows, no fighting (minus Ichigo and Uryu), just good old fun. Even though no sports were welcome, they just turned into Ichigo v. Uryu.

When the sun finally went down, Orihime left to grab a sweater. Ichigo couldn't blame her, it was a little chilly this close to the water. When she didn't come back he left with a lame excuse of having to use the restroom before he went looking for her. He stood in the doorway, enjoying the little scene this crazy woman was putting on.

"I know I brought it... Those blue men must have taken it! I wonder if I have something else..."

Chuckling, Ichigo asked, "What are you doing?"

He watched as she jumped up and grinned sheepishly at him. Clearly embarrassed to be caught talking to herself.

"I'm looking for my sweater. I know I brought it I just can't seem to find it." She trailed off with her finger on her lips thinking of where it might have gone.

"Oh! I-" Ichigo stopped himself. He knew she left it in his dad's car but this was a chance to rub it in Uryu's face. He was proud of himself for coming up with this idea so fast.

"I have another one you can wear if you want." He could feel the light blush on his cheeks but didn't give in to being embarrassed. She could easily blow it off and no feelings would be hurt. Or so he thought but as time went on and she still hadn't answered him, Ichigo started to worry.

Orihime finally nodded and gave him a huge smile he let lose the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. She was shocked when he took off his hoody and handed it to her to wear. She slowly put it on, loving how it smelled of him. It was nice and comfy, she really liked how it was big on her but her bust helped keep her shorts showing under. She was ecstatic she thought she'd explode! She, Inoue Orihime, was currently wearing Kurosaki Ichigo's hoodie.

Ichigo didn't realize what realize what seeing this gorgeous woman in his hoody would do to him. Walking with her back outside, he saw how she looked in her short shorts and his black sweater. She looked good, damn good. Somehow seeing her in his clothes made his heart do strange things, he figured he could think about that later though and just enjoy the night with her. Ichigo couldn't stop the smirk on his face, even if he wanted to when he saw Uryu's face form a frown at Orihime's outfit.

' _Ha! That's that.'_ Ichigo thought to himself. Sitting next to his girl he couldn't help but feel proud. What started off as a terrible, stressful day turned out perfect. Orihime noticed something he forgot all about in his joy.

"Ichigo-kun, where's your other sweater? I don't want to make you cold." She was starting to pull on the sleeve to take it off the one he gave her and hand it back to him when he surprised them both. Ichigo stood up and sat behind her, slowly he moved his legs outside of hers and pulled her close. With her back resting on his chest he could feel her warmth along with the fire. Their bare legs touching sent chills down their spines. He knew then and there he was hopeless. This girl, no woman had somehow managed to not only open his heart but steal it as well. Ignoring the looks he was getting he let his chin fall on the top of her head as they watched the fire.

Tatsuki had been watching her best friends all day. At first, she couldn't figure out why Ichigo seemed to be overreacting to everything. They all protected her, she knew they had feelings for each other but she had no idea anything changed. She'd been away for the week with her family and just came back when they left for the trip together.

Looking over to Chad she saw he didn't seem shocked in the least bit. Clearly, she missed something but what? When guys looked at Orihime in her little pink bikini-clad body, Ichigo was up and had a towel covering her up right away. It was odd. While normally he'd glare at the guys this time he looked as if he'd kill them if they didn't walk away. She decided to just ask.

"Are you two dating now or something?"

Chad chuckled, he loved his friends but there was a huge change in them and Tatsuki being Tatsuki was always able to be blunt when it came to the two redheads. Uryu wouldn't ask but he couldn't deny he was interested in the answer as well. Fearing the worse but hoping for the best.

Orihime turned bright red. She had no idea how to answer this, while he did ask her on a date they never talked about what they were and she didn't think he'd want her as a girlfriend. He didn't seem ready. Ichigo wasn't doing much better though. His cheeks had turned pink but he'd be damned if he didn't own it like this was no big deal. He just hoped Orihime wouldn't be upset with him.

"Yeah, what of it?" Ichigo responded without looking at their friends. Neither of them noticed their wide-eyed friends, he felt Orihime move her head under him. He lifted his head up to look down at her and saw she had tears. He instantly thought she didn't want to date him until he heard her whisper "really?"

He couldn't help but nod before he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips to seal the deal. He knew things would be different but he didn't care. He had the girl he loved in his arms surrounded by friends. Life was good.


	5. Date with Kon?

**Date with Kon**

A few weeks after the beach trip, the school was buzzing with the news. The school dance was coming up fast. Orihime was wishfully anticipating Ichigo inviting her to go with him. She knew he had never been to one before, but she'd love to go with him. This would be her first time going to a dance with a date! It seemed like a lot of fun and could even be romantic. She was walking towards their friends before Ichigo was going to walk her back home for a small movie date. She just spotted them when Ichigo turned to give her a slight smile. She was still getting used to seeing this side of him but loved every moment of it.

She stopped moving when someone grabbed her hand and turned her around. It was another fourth year from a different class. She wasn't sure who he was but she did remember seeing him around a lot. He had a reputation for being smart and one of the top athletes at the school.

"Hey, Inoue-san... I was um... wondering if you'd want to go to the dance with me..." he was blushing and quite nervous to be asking her.

"The hell she will." A growl came from behind Orihime before the poor girl was once again pulled to a different direction, this time behind Ichigo's back.

"W-wait! Calm down Ichigo-kun. I'm sorry but I was waiting for my boyfriend to ask me." Orihime pulled Ichigo away before he could punch the poor guy for asking an innocent question.

The fuming man let his girlfriend pull him away before he took control. Once they were off the school grounds he tugged her behind a building. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but he knew watching some other guy touch his Orihime, hell ask her to the dance just pissed him off. He couldn't help but wonder if she wanted to go.

Signing he rubbed his neck hoping it would help give him some sort of answer to his issue. "Hime, you're going to the dance with me, okay?" Once he got it out he realized he didn't' ask her, he kind of demanded it. _'Oh hell.'_ Ichigo thought but when he heard her giggle he realized she understood what he was trying to do, thankfully.

"Yes, I'd love to go with you." Her smile brightened the already sunny day. He was lucky she knew him so well, others would have been offended by his tone when she could tell he meant well, he just gets overly protective of her and possibly scared to lose her.

"Come on, let's go watch our movie!" She cheered. He smirked at her before grabbing her backpack. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he did before. He couldn't help but chuckle as he got the same reaction.

"You know you aren't heavy and you said you wanted to go so I'll get us there faster." With that, he took off towards her home, both laughing the whole way.

* * *

The night of the dance seemed to come all too suddenly for Ichigo. He was downstairs with his dad getting ready while Orihime was up in his sister's room.

When the girls found out about the dance one dinner when Orihime joined them the twins demanded she comes over to get ready. It was the moment when Ichigo realized how much his family cared for the gentle healer. Orihime found it funny when Ichigo yelled at them for demanding her to get ready at their house instead of asking what she wanted. It seems demanding things runs in the Kurosaki family.

She agreed, of course, and went to work getting ready! She wanted Ichigo to think she was beautiful. She always had a few doubts they'd break up but he always seemed to reassure her. This was the first formal moment for them as a couple so it had to be perfect.

Karin wasn't too interested in helping but she did take pictures and eat snacks with the other two. She just wanted to spend time with her new sister. While her brother may not have married the healer yet, everyone in the family, if not the universe knew they were meant to be. She loved teasing Orihime and Yuzu. They were very similar so it didn't take her much work to have both blushing with embarrassment.

"Orihime-chan, why are you so nervous? You already got the guy." Karin couldn't help but ask. To her, it didn't add up. Maybe Karin was too forward for simple things like this to bother her.

"I just want to look perfect for your brother. I don't want him to regret choosing me." Orihime whispered.

Hugging the healer, Yuzu looked into her eyes and asked something she knew she shouldn't, it was extremely personal and Yuzu was too close to the situation but she couldn't stop herself.

"Do you love him?"

"Oh, and you say I'm too bold," Karin muttered under her breath. Not at all surprised by her twin.

Orihime wasn't sure what to do. While she knew her answer, she wasn't sure if it was right for them to know before him. But she wouldn't lie either so she decided to just say it. Maybe it would help her get the courage to tell him someday.

"I-I do, I have for a long time now." For her normally silly self, there was pure seriousness in her voice. No one could dare say she didn't mean it.

"I think he loves you too. He's just too scared to say anything."

"Yuzu! He's gonna kill you." Karin yelled.

"Okay, okay! Let's get back to work before the blue men come and hide all our make up!" Orihime should while pumping her fist in the air. She didn't want the girls to fight over their conversation.

Downstairs, Ichigo was fully dressed and ready to go. With nothing to distract him from his worries, he decided to get his father's opinion. "Hey, old man?" His dad jumped at the sound.

Isshin was in his own world before Ichigo called out to him. Thinking over all his son's first made it real, his son managed to grow up all too fast. His only son was standing before him, all dressed up to take his lovely lady to the dance. Moments like this made Isshin wish his late wife was here. She'd know what to say, how to help with his nerves. Isshin quired his head to the side in a questioning manner for Ichigo to continue on. The ex-captain wasn't confident in his voice with all these emotions running wild.

"Do you think she'll like these?" Ichigo pointed to the flowers he'd gotten her. He went to every flower shop in their town and the next over to find flowers that matched her hair clips perfectly. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that. He still had a reputation to protect.

"She'll love them. You did well. Son? I'm proud of you." He saw his son's eyes grow in size before a small smile came to his face.

"Thanks Dad."

"So... can I expect grandchildren in about ten months?"

Ichigo kicked him into the wall before he started screaming at his father for being a perv. All yelling and crying stopped when Orihime giggled from the top of the stairs. She worked all month to get the dress just right. She wanted to have something Ichigo would love and something more grown-up than her normal playful self.

Her dress was form fitting, all black with fake diamonds that held it up. Her breasts were too heavy to go without straps. She had some cleave showing while remaining classy. Her hair was half up, clipped in the back with a few strands hanging loose and curled. Her jewelry was simple as well, her diamond stud earrings and silver bracelet that Ichigo gave her a few weeks ago helped bring the look together. Orihime did well with her makeup choice too, a simple, light smoky eye to make her stormy eyes pop even more while the rest was hard to tell if she had anything else on.

"Y-you lo-look um... wow." Was all the poor teen could get his brain to come up with. It was still enough to cause her to laugh as she walked down the stairs to him with a light blush.

"Ignore my foolish son, you look beautiful. I still don't know what you see in this disrespectful punk."

Once he was back up on his feet from Ichigo's punch he demanded more photos and the two ended up leaving a whole ten minutes later after Yuzu made him leave the poor couple alone. They were going to be late if they stayed any longer. Isshin would just have to plan for tonight...

Isshin had agreed to let Orihime stay over tonight. The girls had planned a fun night with all four of them camping out downstairs, watching movies and eating snacks all night. Originally it was just him and Hime but she offered to have the twins join them. Both girls jumped at the idea but added their father wasn't allowed downstairs to bug them or cry to their mother's poster.

* * *

The dance was going well, they were eating some food with friends when the worse noise went off.

 **HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW**

Ichigo was pissed. It was his night off but clearly, he had to go. Orihime grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure him it was fine and she understood. He went back to the coat check to grab her purse that held Kon in it. Once he was outside and alone he switched Kon to his body.

"I'm lookin' good!" Kon exclaimed.

"You are NOT to touch her. Do you understand?" Ichigo threatened as he grabbed himself by the shirt.

"Yeah, yeah" Kon pulled away and set off to find his date. He had some moves to try out.

Sighing, Ichigo knew this wasn't going to be good for his reputation but the sooner he left the sooner he'd be back in his own body. _'Maybe soul candy wouldn't be so bad.'_ He thought as he ran after the hollow who dared ruin his date.

"When did Ichigo's school get so many babes?!" Kon was in heave; tight, short dresses everywhere! He knew if he did anything too bad he'd hurt his Hime so he went to go show her who the better man was!

"Let's dance, Babe" He pulled Orihime up then dragged her out to the dance floor.

"Kon-er Ichigo-kun, I don't think we should dance right now." She knew her boyfriend was not going to be happy about this. Kon however, just ignored her and truly got down with his bad self.

…

' _What the actual hell is Ichigo doing?'_ went through the minds of everyone there. Even teachers were watching in shock. Ichigo was in the middle of the dance floor pulling out moves that should be illegal. Grabbing one foot up to his butt and the other in his hair he started to jump and thrust forward while making strange party noises. If that wasn't bad enough, he then walked up to the DJ and requested Get Your Freak On by Missy Elliot. Pulling Orihime out to dance again he started shaking his butt, almost like he was twerking but no one really knew what to call _that_ attempt at it. Going in a circle he started thrusting out his pelvis while jumping towards a horrified Orihime.

If that wasn't crazy enough he then randomly hit the round. He looked like he was struggling with a ghost before he finally settled down. Everyone waited to see what he'd do next. To their disappointment, he just rubbed the back of his neck before calling out "That's the last time I lose a bet."

Uryu knew what was happening and promptly took out his phone to record everything to save for a later date. It was good after all.

Once people had moved on from Ichigo's "dancing" he asked Orihime to slow dance with him. Pulling her towards him, he held her close. They weren't even dancing at this point, more like hugging while swaying. Her arms were wrapped around him and his around her. She leaned in more to lay her head on his chest as the next song played. Since it was the end of the dance they were playing some slow songs which made the couples in the room very happy.

The students were stunned to see the new display. While everyone knew Orihime loved Ichigo, no one could tell how he felt, since he was so closed off. When he put his check on the top of her head and closed his eyes they knew. Those two were finally together. Neither teen knew how many songs past when Ichigo finally lifted his head, they didn't care as long as they were together.

"Hime?" He whispered into her hair causing her to pull back to look at him with a smile.

"You've never called me that before... I like it."

Blushing he realized he slipped up. He never called her that, only in his head. Figuring it was already out in the open he might as well just with it. He held firm that he could confess to this gorgeous woman in his arms.

"This has been the best night of my life, Hime. I know this may be too soon and you don't have to say anything but I want you to know, I love you. I don't know when it happened but seeing you tonight, dancing with you, having you stay with my family, it really hit home how much I need you in my life."

Internally he started to panic when he saw tears fall down her face. While he knew she probably didn't feel the same he sure didn't expect her to start crying! _'I'm going to kill Chad.'_

"I'm sorry, it was too soon." He added hoping to stop her from crying.

"No, it's just that I love you too, silly. I've been in love with you for years." Her voice cracked from emotions but he heard it all the same. She loved him too. Inoue Orihime loved him.

He leaned down to give her a deep, slow kiss. The whistles and cheers going on around them didn't faze them. They pulled apart again to go back to dancing when Orihime spoke up. She didn't pull away, she didn't even realize she was speaking out loud when she said: "I always hoped this would happen."

Smiling, he closed his eyes for a moment before he broke down the last wall guarding her from his heart. "I hope you say the same thing when we have our first dance."

Pulling back again she kissed him sweetly before responding "I will."

* * *

"And I did. When Daddy and I had our first dance I said the same thing again." She spoke as she was brushing her hair. She didn't realize Ichigo was standing in the doorway listening as she told their son about their early years. He walked up and kissed her on the head before kneeling down to kiss her growing belly.

I love you and your mommy, Kazui. Now hurry up and get here so we can meet you."

Orihime giggled at her husband's words.

"I love you, Mr. Kurosaki"

"I love you too, Mrs. Kurosaki."

Fin


End file.
